nfsnolimitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Materials
Universal (Generic) Materials Part specific Materials http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_No_Limits/Performance_Parts Pricing Descriptions Mounts "Motor mounts are rubber insulation fitted between bolts and metal brackets to absorb movement between two parts that are held together." Fuse "" Fastener "" Spring "A versatile coil, which depending on its design, compresses or extends in response to a mechanical load." Clamp "Clamps ensure a tight seal between parts to prevent fluids from escaping or movement while a bond is forming." Relay "" Gasket "" Bearing "" Hose "" Battery "" Flywheel "" Intake "" Block "" Pistons "Transfers forces from the expanding gas in the cylinder to the crankshaft. As a Engine part, the Pistons improves the Speed stat."" Crankshaft "" Thrust Sleeve "A bearing with inlets for high-pressure oil that fits around the turbine shaft allowing it to rotate smoothly within the cartridge. As a Turbo part, the Thrust Sleeve improves the Speed stat."" Backplate "Forms a seal to prevent air and gas from leaking into the bearing housing. As a Turbo part, the Backplate improves the Speed stat."" Dump Pipe "This exhaust exit allows the Turbo to breathe and spin faster. As a Turbo part, the Dump Pipe improves the Speed stat."" Blowoff Valve "" Turbine "" Input Shaft "Transfers rotational motion from the engine to the gears that rotate at different rates. As a Gearbox part, the Input Shaft improves the Acceleration stat." Clutch Plate "A friction material, like a brake pad, used to apply torque from the engine to the flywheel. As a gearbox part, the Clutch Plate improves Acceleration stat." Pressure Plate "Applies the clutch plate to the flywheel allowing the transfer of torque. As a Gearbox part, the Pressure Plate improves Acceleration stat." Drive Shaft "Delivers power from the engine and transmission to the other end of the vehicle en route to the wheels. As a Gearbox part, the Drive Shaft improves the Acceleration stat."" Gear Set "" Tread "" Brake Disk "" Bead Wire "Reinforces the tire and helps it to grip to the rim of the wheel. As a Tire part, the Bead Wire improves the Acceleration stat." Caliper "Applies pads to the brake disk to slow the rotational motion of the axle. As a Tire part, the Caliper improves the Acceleration stat."" Steel Belt "" Thermosensor "A monitor used by the ECU to measure the temperature of the engine coolant. As an ECU part, the Thermosensor improves the Nitro stat." Harness "The electrical wiring for the ECU. As an ECU part, the Harness improves the Nitro stat." Airflow Meter "Measures how much air is flowing into the engine so the ECU can adjust fuel levels. As an ECU part, the Airflow Meter improves the Nitro stat." Throttle Sensor "Relays the position of the throttle to the ECU. As an ECU part, the Throttle Sensor improves the Nitro stat." CPU "" Valve "" Tank "A cylinder of compressed Nitrous Oxide gas. As a Nitro part, the Tank improves the Nitro stat."" Regulator "Controls the flow rate of Nitrous Oxide between the Tank and Injector by regulating the pressure. As a Nitro part, the Regulator improves the Nitro stat." Solenoid "An electronic device used to release Nitrous Oxide from the tank. As a Nitro part, the Solenoid improves the Nitro stat." Injector ""